


Sky Walkers [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: In which some clones rescue a Jedi in the deserts of Tatooine(aka, Jedi as a species of living spaceships because, y'know, why not?





	Sky Walkers [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sky Walkers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292524) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



**Title:** Sky Walkers

**Fandom:** Star Wars - Clone Wars

**Author:** esama

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** teen

**Length:** 27:33

**Summary:**

In which some clones rescue a Jedi in the deserts of Tatooine   
(aka, Jedi as a species of living spaceships because, y'know, why not?)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292524)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Sky%20Walkers.mp3)


End file.
